Aberrant
by Mika60
Summary: She has always dreamt of the skies, yet the earth kept her tethered to itself. RivaMika/LeviMika. GATTACA AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was originally written for Day 3 (Theme: QUIDAM [Meeting as Strangers in an alternate universe])of RivaMikaWeek Cycle 4 in December 2014. It was also originally rated T (Heh). If you have never seen or heard of the perfection that is Andrew Niccol's GATTACA, I highly recommend you do so at some point! The film is not a necessary prerequisite for this fic, since I think I explain the concept fairly alright in this first part (Let me know if you're still confused), but if you need some additional foundation, reading the background of Eugenics should be a sufficient start.

* * *

 **Aberrant** (Chapter I)  
 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** She has always dreamt of the skies, yet the earth kept her tethered to itself. RivaMika/LeviMika. GATTACA AU.

* * *

She has always dreamt of the skies.

At precisely 0830 hours each weekday morning, Mikasa Ackerman strides through the DNA scanners of the Gattaca Aerospace Corporation, voluntarily blending herself into the sea of perfectly-pressed uniforms and rigid body postures. Her every movement maintains a pace that coincides with the rhythm of all her colleagues and fellow _Valids_ – professional, subdued, without a modicum of disorder within actions or reactions.

Occasionally, her grey irises wander off the path of their forward stare, instead directing prudent glances towards those who stand adjacent to her. The sea of people she drowns in day after day is a scientific army both by definition and by trade, each member genetically engineered to be a faultless specimen, marching only to the cadence of society's highest standards. She has always suspected that behind every countenance is actually a rather disturbed mental state, concealed by the faux distinctions of intelligence and obedience - but not even the slightest behavioral abnormality ever surfaces within these confining, colorless walls. Together, sitting behind identical computer screens, they push humanity forward into the unknown, where constellations and wormholes still await exploration via the next calculated flight navigation path. So hour after hour, Mikasa sorts through variables and formulas, concentrating on the future rather than the present. Within her division, she is already a young standout with multiple acknowledgements – deeming her a prime candidate for an actual assignment in space, and a journey away from the monotonous days of deskwork.

On this day, when she finally presses "execute" and watches the latest version of her codes plunge into implementation mode, a sense of thrill engulfs her from head-to-toe.

 _This is it._ The words blink in her mind with the strength of a neon sign. _The path to Titan_.

When her results finally filter into the communal display at the front of her office space, with its analysis of "99.9% Success Rate" viewable by all 47 engineers around her, there are no congratulatory statements or rounds of applause – only placid stares that betray nanoseconds' worth of jealousy before every eye returns to its dedicated screen.

Placing both palms on her lap, Mikasa shrugs off the expected response and waits with patience, for their recognition is far from what she seeks. A few minutes later, the south side gate slides open with an airy sound, ventilating the room of its aggregating humidity and revealing the lofty stature of her Commander. As always, both his blond mane and uniform betray no sense of disarray, and rather than stepping in, he searches for her from that position just outside, twisting torso and neck only slightly in his scan of the entire room. When he finds her staring back from the third column moments later, the man raises an arm and waves that set of fingers, gesturing for her to follow him.

She obeys immediately, taking care to not scrape her chair against the spotless floor as she stands. By the time she reaches the exit he is already halfway down the illuminated corridor, and she is forced to widen her footsteps to catch up.

"Commander Smith." She addresses once she is within his earshot again.

Up front, Erwin Smith has both hands linked against the small of his back – a pose she also adopts - while his polished oxfords drive him forward at a consistent pace. "You've accomplished quite a task, Miss Ackerman." He states without turning around, and she is relieved to detect a rare measure of pride in his acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir." Mikasa almost bows in gratitude, but rejects the notion when she realizes that it would only slow her down. Instead, she focuses on staying close behind – an unexpected challenge, as the Commander's height and stride both trump hers.

A few turns later, they encounter a security gate she has passed by just a few times in the past. At the middle of its gleaming metallic surface rests the Aerospace Corporation's circular logo, doubling as both decoration and DNA scanner. Erwin places a finger against the centermost indent, where a needle automatically protrudes and pricks for a customary drop of blood.

Only a second after the needle retracts, the screen above them flickers with the Commander's portrait, positioned over his full name and next to the written acknowledgement of _VALID_ – the final part being the only form of identification humanity abides by in these times. Simultaneously, the gate slides rightward, burying itself in its frame and permitting access to the next path. The new corridor bears little difference from any of the others within this building, though Mikasa does perceive an extra row of markings labelling the side walls.

 _The officers' wing_. She gulps as she identifies all the symbols, each denoting a different level in their organization's upper chain-of-command.

"Where…are you taking me, sir?" She finally inquires as her leader journeys onward in silence, completely unfazed that he has given her admission to a restricted area.

"I would like you to speak to the captain in charge of the Titan mission." Ahead, Erwin states with boldness, though there is a generous pause before he continues. "Do be aware, however, that he tends to be…difficult."

She holds back astonishment, but her hands begin to feel clammy as they remain connected behind her.

"I have heard the rumors, sir."

"Good."

Her response is truthful, for the latest man to head the volatile attempts towards Saturn's satellite is no less controversial himself, and mere mentions of the name "Levi" can inspire shudders in her most stable of colleagues. From what she has deduced, he had been promoted to such a position by way of mostly physical – and seemingly implausible - merits. But the whispers of his defiant nature, such as insisting others to address him by first name only, have inspired endless questions about his "Valid" status, and various leaders have raised alarm throughout his ascent in the ranks. To avoid provocation, others like Erwin have kept Levi under wraps, with a total embargo on showing his appearance to non-officers and conducting all internal meetings only in the most secure of rooms. Nevertheless, the myriad of tests by Dr. Hanji Zoe on the mysterious man's DNA continues to return acceptable results month after month, deeming him eligible for every benefit their society has to offer. And thus, the critics are permanently silenced, and Levi's infamy continues without risk of exile.

Just as Mikasa finishes contemplating everything, they reach a final gate that obstructs their destination. Rather than sacrificing his finger again for another DNA test, however, Erwin simply knocks.

"It's me." He voices loudly into the barrier.

The metal shifts aside in that familiar process, opening to an expansive space lit by wall sconces and irradiated floor tiles. Levi's rumored rebellion is not evident here, for the items within still possess the same, monotonous color palette as all the other rooms, with a clear tendency towards white and silver in his choices of furniture. The only outlier – a humble, potted plant bearing forest green leaves - rests at the corner of the wide office desk, serving as the sole decoration in an otherwise austere environment.

Near the rear wall, lined with a few concealed bookshelves, the notorious man sits with his side profile facing them, perusing a tablet displaying animated diagrams and numbers that look somewhat familiar. His hair is the same rich shade as hers, only slicked back with expertise and without a wayward strand. From what she can observe, he also dons the same black suit as any other male employee who marches through these halls, though there appears to be extra bulk beneath the one visible sleeve. In his concentration, sharp features occasionally scrunch into small scowls - seemingly the best demonstration of his supposed seditions against the authorities.

 _Looks like even the most stubborn rebel must adhere to some standards._ Entering the room after Erwin, Mikasa muses at how drastically different her expectations had been.

"Levi, this is Miss Mikasa Ackerman." The Commander initiates the conversation. "Her latest calculations on Titan were just sent to us automatically by the core system."

To her slight chagrin, the Captain directs a cool glance her way before returning to his screen, barely granting her a second's worth of attention. "Yes, I'm reviewing them right now."

"I figured you might want to speak with her directly, so I will leave you to it."

 _Wait—_ She wants to break protocol and protest, but her superior – and final buffer – is already out the way he came, leaving her alone to deal with the circumstances.

"Captain Levi." With no other choice, she steps forward somewhat hesitantly. "It's an hono—"

Her greeting stops abruptly short, for the silver nameplate at the middle of his desk finally becomes legible, and it showcases a word she does not expect to see.

"What is it, Miss Ackerman?" A duo of heavy-lidded azure land upon her again inquisitively, though his tone lets slip that he may already know the answer to his own question.

"I…I did not realize that we actually share a surname." She stares at the embossed letterings of "LEVI ACKERMAN" set perfectly against reflective grey.

"Yes, but no need to be concerned." His assessment of the situation is completely devoid of unease. "Between us is less than 0.002% of common DNA, so you're ultimately safe from being connected to any of my ill-famed exploits."

"Did you…run an ancestry diagnosis on me earlier, sir?" Against her back, Mikasa grips her fingers together even tighter, feeling helplessly anxious about his revelation.

"Yes, despite the fact that I personally find them ridiculous and invasive." The Captain's brows knit together in a deeper frown. "But every now and then, my curiosity wins."

Her mind is now racing at lightning speed, but she does her best to remain calm.

"And was…everything as you expected?"

Placing the tablet on his desk, Levi stands upright – and she is temporarily distracted by how short he actually is. "Yes, and I'm admittedly pleased to discover that there is another line of Ackermans who have become critical to the future success of our missions." Instead of linking fingers behind him, he tucks both hands into the pockets of his slacks before facing her. "Your entire history of work here is rather impressive."

Sensing that the matters of her lineage have gone undisputed, she moves on to address his unexpected commendation instead. "I will continue to do my best, sir."

Stillness stretches over them for the next minute, and Mikasa's face nearly reddens at how intensely he scrutinizes her from his position. After years of eugenics, there is not a single individual within these walls who could be deemed unattractive by their current culture, but there is something about this man – perhaps the uncustomary coarseness, or perhaps all the factors still unknown – that already beckons for her mind to stray further than she desires. Deep within, she can already feel her carefully-constructed barriers lowering, allowing for something – or someone - to finally uncover her own dark truths.

 _No, you must not-_

"So do you have interest in joining the five-year journey to Titan itself, Miss Ackerman? Humanity's first endeavor towards Saturn?" Levi finally speaks again, interrupting her implicit struggle with an expectant inquiry.

Those are the same words she has wished for ever since adolescence, and she somehow conceals the utter jubilation bubbling from within, all the while controlling the tremors in her response.

"Absolutely, sir."

"Good. Then we shall double the amount of your physical training, starting tomorrow." He announces with authority. "I will have the system permit your DNA access to the officers' fitness quarters on level 5, and you will meet me there at 0600 hours sharp. For now, you are dismissed."

The series of orders cuts no corners, and in her exhilaration she is more than willing to comply. "Yes sir!"

When his office gate shuts on her moments later, however, Mikasa realizes that Armin will need to reschedule his visit tomorrow to 4am.

* * *

She has always dreamt of the skies, yet the earth kept her tethered to itself.

In any other instance, Mikasa Ackerman would be forcibly ostracized from her current path, because by the present standards, she is merely masquerading as an accepted member of this society. _IN-VALID_ is what every result of her DNA screenings should display, a lethal label cursing her from the moment of her birth to the moment of her death.

She bears no apparent faults, unlike others before and after her who have fallen due to their "inferior" IQs or "subpar" physiques, believed "unfit" to even strive for success in this world. The reason for her original _In-Valid_ status rests solely on the predisposition for a terminal disease – one with a 25% chance of occurrence much later in her lifetime. Nevertheless, that risk percentage always proves too high for the powers-that-be to accept, and when her parents first receive the result during their first extensive prenatal screening, her medical records are already stamped with the red brands of her misfortune, deeming her forever incompetent at negative-five-months-old. Within the establishment that discriminates against perfection, she was, is, and will always be a feared disease, requiring permanent quarantine from the _Valids_ or complete eradication, perhaps prior to labor.

Had that same clinic not burned down the next day due to an accidental fire, taking all her existing records with it before they could be officially entered into the global system, she would have been relegated to working the lowest tier of jobs as an adult, or even institutionalized – certainly not walking the halls of the Aerospace Corporation as an honored employee.

Instead of despair, her parents had taken advantage of the clinic's plight and swiftly sought help from their close friends, the Arlerts – brilliant genetic researchers who secretly disagreed with the eugenics system they helped put in place years ago. So at negative-four-months-old Mikasa became their first and only specimen – her mother the recipient of complex weekly injections of artificial chemicals, designed to modify the predisposition structures of Mikasa's genetic sequence without affecting its core. It was an act of complete faith, for no one could predict its eventual consequences, but once the next prenatal screening results arrived in her parents' hands, the red stamps screaming _IN-VALID_ were nowhere to be found, and the unborn Mikasa Ackerman had become the successful product in a scheme that would never see the light of day.

To everyone's relief, the side effects were negligible even after her arrival into this world. The secret weekly injections were transferred from her mother to her at lowered dosages, and she was able to live out a beautiful childhood, embraced by family and society alike.

At the age of nine, however, her parents were swept from their coastal summer home – and this earth - by the unrelenting force of a hurricane, never to be found again. Mikasa had been staying inland with the Arlerts and their son Armin, escaping the same fate. From that day on, the three-member family decided to add her as a fourth, and for the rest of her youth, she dove into fulfilling her physical and mental potential, not wanting her guardians' continuous, risky sacrifices in keeping her status _Valid_ to go to waste.

Though the bitterness of loss still lingers, she has come to understand how differently nature and nurture function over the years. After all, mother earth has always cared little for the discriminating ways of humanity, and both _Valids_ and _In-Valids_ will always continue to fall victim to its unpredictable disasters. Rather than fixating upon what no longer exists, she has always chosen to look forward.

Yet, one childhood memory has always remained.

 _"Daddy, why does the night sky glitter?"_

 _"Because the stars contain the souls of everyone who has ever passed away, and they are always communicating to us."_

Once she graduated high school, ranking first in her class, Mikasa decided to aim for space. Even beyond nostalgia, within its infinite expanse also seemed to contain infinite possibilities – contrary to the irrational limitations of this world that nearly crippled her from the outset. So three years ago, with veins pumping blood comprising two decades' worth of falsehoods, she successfully infiltrated the front doors of the Gattaca Aerospace Corporation, making her mark amongst the _Valids_ ever since.

But soon, she will leave it again, this time in pursuit of those long-awaited dreams.

At 0400 hours this morning, Armin arrives at her doorstep for his weekly delivery of his parents' chemicals. As always, the series of concoctions takes two people – herself included – and nearly 40 minutes to administer, and due to the spontaneous training scheduled by Captain Levi the day prior, she had been forced to request Armin's presence two hours earlier than usual.

Rubbing her eyes, Mikasa opens the door to the sight of her childhood friend's fatigued face, visible dark circles emphasized even further by her porch's dim lighting.

" _Please_ tell me that it's not always going to be 4am from now on." His speech is audibly slurred by a yawn.

"I'll try my best to avoid having these sessions conflict with you every week." She sighs apologetically and steps aside, granting him a path inward. "Sorry…again."

Behind closed doors, they continue perfecting her masquerade.

 _[To be Continued]_

 **A/N:** In the original film, the corporation actually does head to Titan – so it's quite an interesting (Though unintentional) SnK connection ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This was originally written for Day 6 (Theme: VAREKAI [Redemption from sins])of RivaMikaWeek Cycle 4 in December 2014.

* * *

 **Aberrant** (Chapter II)  
 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** She has always dreamt of the skies, yet the earth kept her tethered to itself. RivaMika/LeviMika. GATTACA AU.

* * *

The needle pricks at her thumb, jolting Mikasa awake just a tad bit more before she is permitted entrance.

As she expects, there is no one but them in the officers' fitness quarters at this hour, but Levi is already on a corner treadmill, legs dashing at an ungodly speed beneath knee-length athletic shorts. The dark grey tank top shielding his torso is dotted with sweat stains, but it also exposes the arms that she could only envision yesterday, enveloped in muscle that most others, even the most genetically-blessed, have likely failed to attain. Unwittingly, one of her hands wrap around the opposite bicep for comparison, and she takes some solace in the fact that all her previous training at least produced decent results.

"Good morning, Captain." She announces from across the room as the gate slides shut behind her.

The rest of his body still springing at the same pace, her new superior readjusts only his neck in her direction. There seems to be a curt nod of acknowledgement, but Mikasa thinks it might just be inadvertent shifting from his momentum.

When he makes no further sign of pausing the run, she finds herself standing in place, unsure of whether she is actually permitted to touch any equipment - despite being accepted into the room. Her soldier-like posture is faultless, in full accordance with personnel standards, but the fingers hidden behind her are fidgeting in their own reaction to the increasingly awkward atmosphere. And as she observes how firmly the Captain's muscles flex at every hurried step, she feels more and more conscientious in her own black tanktop and tights.

Another full minute passes before Levi flings out an arm and terminates the treadmill's power. Even prior to the whirling noises of the decelerating belt completely cease, he is already jumping off the machine, snatching his water bottle from the front console along the way.

"Very punctual, Miss Ackerman." Impressively, he displays no signs of being short-of-breath despite the dribbles of sweat along his skin, and the only pause in the statement comes from a quick swig of his drink. "Does your warm-up usually involve…standing around and looking lost?"

The mockery flusters her from within, but Mikasa maintains composure with the truth. "I usually don't warm up at all, sir."

From a distance, Levi's eyes barely widen, but she catches the hint of intrigue before it dissipates. "Well, today you probably should, because you will be using that first." He turns and gestures at a hefty yet intricate apparatus – _a launch simulator,_ she remarks to herself - near the far wall.

Shaped like a globe, its aluminum framings are bent perfectly to form a series of circles, all surrounding a hollow center supporting a platform barely large enough to fit a human being. It's an all-too-familiar sight, for Mikasa has something identical in her possession back home, built by Armin and her own hands around the time she first entered the corporation. Though the prospect of a space assignment had never been certain, she has always focused on her own private preparations, not wanting any ounce of doubt to hinder the opportunity - if it ever arrived. So every once in a while, Armin secured her to their version of the contraption, and though the G-forces implemented upon her body increased over time, her improving physical prowess always allowed her to emerge unscathed.

"The Gyroscope?" She names the device for extra confirmation, feeling a significant bout of confidence returning within. "I should be fine, sir."

This time, her current supervisor's fascination lasts a full second longer, and as Mikasa paces towards the machine that has no doubt destabilized countless others, she can feel Levi tracking every phase of her movements.

"Have you actually undergone flight simulation training before, Miss Ackerman?" From behind, his inquisitive voice pursues her footsteps.

"Something like that, but never here."

"How many G's do you think you can withstand, then?"

She reaches the Gyroscope and begins to circle it, drinking in every component to ensure that nothing is too dissimilar from what she has become accustomed to. When the inspection proves satisfactory, she looks straight at him from the opposite side, conveying absolute determination through the criss-crossing tiers of metal.

"Whatever you think I can handle, sir."

In the end, her fears of getting caught as an _In-Valid_ will always trump any experience of mind-numbing rotations.

Levi responds with a look saturated with curiosity, but he expresses nothing beyond a nod of approval. Immediately, Mikasa begins to climb the small steps guiding any user into the epicenter, and soon enough, she finds herself in a familiar, lounged position upon the cushioned material connected to the innermost framework. When she extends her limbs in the required spread-eagle manner, however, she remembers that Armin is not present to lock her in as usual.

Right then, warm, calloused fingers touch her wrist then from behind, slipping leather straps through the necessary openings and securing her up top. For a frightening second, Mikasa wonders if the years' worth of tiny injection marks are at all visible to his naked eye, but he promptly moves on, repeating the same process around her ankles and signifying that nothing was amiss. Once finished, Levi delivers a rough shove against the inclined surface, propelling her into a vertical position. Almost undetectably, he attaches the pad of a heartrate monitor between her breasts, taking care to not accidentally brush against anywhere that might be deemed inappropriate. When his hands finally withdraw, she can't help but feel a tinge of loss – but her rational side exiles the thought into oblivion as soon as it surfaces.

From her new vantage point, the Captain is even shorter. However, there is no lack of intimidation in his next word.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She answers in kind.

A smirk tics at the corner of his lips, and he moves to the control panel a few steps away, mind no doubt already calculating exactly what she will confront. Upon the layout of buttons and switches, the same digits that guaranteed her safety now start arranging her demise, and Mikasa only has a moment to admire the unexpected magnetism in his concentrated expression before she feels her entire world shift.

The revolutions begin slowly at first, and swiveling pieces of metal pass through her vision at a controlled rhythm, in little hurry to place her at their mercy. Every now and then, she glimpses the outline of Levi's figure – often upside-down - but those moments are brief enough to render him a mere wraith in her current existence. Soon, the glints of silver swing by faster and faster until only nanoseconds exist in between, and her body oscillates in every which direction, without a memorable or predictable pattern to latch onto. Once the rotations reach maximum speed, she gradually realizes that the G-forces are stronger than she has ever handled, but rather than terror, her heart swells with anticipation. Within her constantly fluctuating axis, Mikasa feels as if she has been sent on a kaleidoscopic voyage to nowhere and everywhere, allowing her to overcome the illogical rules of this realm and fulfill desires collected for years on end.

 _Ah, so this is what reaching the stars feels like..._

Steadily, the high-pitched hisses of speeding metal transition back into gentle whooshes, and her brain enters into a series of calm hallucinations, as if trying to preserve the touch of escapism just granted to her. In the last stage of her visions Mikasa thinks she sees the rich azures of Uranus and Neptune, now seemingly within her grasp, but when her senses fully return, she finds herself beholding a much smaller pair of blue spheres instead.

To her surprise, Levi's body materializes over hers, locks of dark hair dangling loosely as he regards her from above. Using the strength in his stretched arms, he brings the last of the shifting frames to a complete stop, and by the time she returns to vertical again, his upper body is almost plastered against hers, the fabric of their clothing the only materials preventing direct contact. Before she comments on their circumstance, however, he lurches backward and drops to the ground again.

"I might have been a bit hard on you, Miss Ackerman." Down below, the Captain's exhales appear slightly labored, as if he himself had been subject to the dizzying treatment. "But you are quite calm…and your heartbeat was among the most relaxed I've ever seen."

She watches him stride around the Gyroscope until he disappears behind it, and seconds later she is carefully lowered to the same reclining position as before. The fingers from earlier voyage along her wrists again, this time detaching the fastenings from somewhat sore flesh. Once released, she arises with some struggle, extending her torso and arms forward until she manages to free her own ankles.

In the meantime, Levi returns to the front side, continuing to divulge bewildered statements with every step. "I've also never seen anyone so inexperienced handle such a skill level - it's as if you have been mentally preparing yourself for interstellar missions this entire time..." When her eyes dart up at the suspicion, he makes a final claim. "You never intended to stay in engineering, did you?"

"No." She lowers her gaze, focusing on massaging away any remnant discomforts. "Ever since I was a child…I've set my sights on a destination like Titan."

At her confession, his tone takes on a modicum of amusement. "And now you are merely days away, thanks in part to your own work."

" _Days_ , sir?" The detail causes her to freeze.

"Yes, did Erwin not notify you?" Levi sounds genuinely surprised for the first time all morning. "Your calculations have been approved by the launch board overnight - we'll be lifting off in about two weeks."

She hesitantly meets his eyes again, hoping that there isn't too much expectation in her voice. "I…I had no idea."

"He must have wanted you to hear it from me, then." Levi scoffs before muttering under his breath. " _Bastard_."

 _Two weeks. Fourteen days._ Mikasa feels a relieved grin stretch across her face. _After 23 years of toiling just to belong…father, mother..._

"I've never seen anyone so pleased about being stuck in a chamber for months."

A sudden weight lands at her left, almost unbalancing the semi-suspended platform. She practically jumps at her companion's new location, so close that their bare arms undergo the most subtle of frictions, while his pensive stare remains as probing as ever.

Swallowing, she deflects his attempt to unearth all that she has yet to expose. Her traitorous arm, however, decides to lean against his skin even more.

"I just don't think…I was ever meant to stay here." She murmurs.

Levi makes no effort to move away.

"Believe me, Miss Ackerman - plenty of others in this damn world probably share that same thought."

* * *

For the next week, they train every morning and strategize each aspect of the imminent journey, spending hours on end in various rooms that she has only heard of in the years before. At times, Mikasa still finds herself facing a computer screen, but only for seconds to enter slightly modified versions of existing variables. During every new calculation, Levi stands right behind to observe the process, not realizing how his proximity almost always causes her to spoil her perfect record in typing proficiency. On day one, the arrays of revised flight paths only inspired short grunts of affirmation from him, but by day five, his act of approval evolves into a mild squeeze of her shoulder - as brief as the grunts, but leaving perpetual impressions into her skin and memory.

There are two additional members in their fleet – Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz – and even when they gather as a complete group to discuss issues like emergency procedure, the Captain's eyes seem to land on her far more often than the rest. Had it been anyone else doing so, she would've felt utter apprehension, but behind those looks rest conviction rather than doubt, as if he continues to recall the unspoken importance of this journey in her life. And so she stares back with the same sentiments, ensuring that she imparts nothing short of trust in his plans for them – for her.

The daily simulations on the Gyroscope become more extreme, but Levi is always there at the end, stabilizing everything as her psyche stumbles back to earth. During the recovery periods he situates himself in that same spot as the first day, as if by habit, and they converse fleetingly about anything and everything that comes to mind. From the vague narratives about his earlier years, she learns that Commander Smith actually helped put him through school, but more importantly that he is also an orphan – and he attributes most bitterness he bears towards the existing system to this fact. During these topics involving the past, she listens with utmost intrigue but seldom disclose stories of her own, as she knows that he already possesses the files documenting her entire life – save for that _one_ crucial detail.

Little by little, Mikasa finds herself in danger of breaking lifelong taboos she has mounted for herself. Though she does not remember those emerging dreams of the Captain at night, the way her arms end up embracing her other, unoccupied pillow every morning tells tales she fears evoking again. She blames the errant thoughts on the closeness of her previous goal, soon to be fulfilled and leaving her with additional room – and additional courage – to hope for more. But the rational part of her, ever so prevalent in this society operating on logic alone, understands that they will always exist in two dimensions that may never wholly intersect.

 _Not superior and subordinate, Mikasa - but Valid and In-Valid._

A hand tousles the crown of her head, disrupting the upsetting notion that has encompassed her mind for days.

"The conclusive path. Not bad, Miss Ackerman."

The gesture staggers her heart, counteracting against all the reasonable arguments that have kept it at bay. It has been seven days since they first met face-to-face, yet her reactions to his more random behaviors have only become more and more anxious. When he steps away this time, eyes lowered towards the printed diagrams that officially illustrate their next few years together, Mikasa finds herself grabbing hold of his robust shoulder.

His glances up, noticeably alarmed by what is, no doubt, a random movement from her.

 _What is it that I even wanted to say? Words of thanks? Of enthusiasm towards the mission? Or…_

"Captain, I-"

She struggles to figure out the next word when a bulletin suddenly flashes on all the screens within the room, its display of "BREAKING NEWS" a most unusual spectacle, dominating every ounce of their attention.

The title dissolves away, revealing one of the government's several chosen spokeswomen. The youthful face is the same one that delivers the nation's nightly reports on Tuesdays and Fridays, yet her perfectly coiffed blonde hair and sharp features cause her presence to seem absolutely aloof.

"Good morning, everyone. In the last decade, artificial DNA modifiers have become rampant in the black market, threatening the harmony of today's society by allowing _In-Valids_ to dwell in our midst without sufficient dispute." Despite her pleasant countenance, the woman's voice is unnerving throughout the declaration. "But after months of research, the Eugenics Foundation has announced today that all variants of modifiers can finally be detected by new scanning technology. Experts estimate that more than ten thousand cases of citizens using such drugs exist in the capital alone, and arrest warrants have already been prepared for the anticipated amount of underground manufacturers, distributors, and users who will come under investigation in the next few weeks."

Each word is a thunderclap in Mikasa's mind, thrashing at her from every which direction until she nearly falls back into her chair. Right before her hips land against the cushion, however, an arm wraps around her waist, providing a final measure of support and aligning her against a sturdy frame.

"What is it?" He sounds as concerned as she has ever heard him.

"I…I'm sorry, Captain. That headline just startled me." She attempts to keep her voice calm, but she knows she's faltering. "Quite a scary thing, right? Having _In-Valids_ …blending in everywhere, and us not even realizing it…"

There is an elongated pause before he continues.

"Yes…quite."

To Mikasa's troubled mind, the tone of Levi's voice already seems full of suspicion.

* * *

She excuses herself earlier than usual that day, departing the security gates of the corporation around mid-afternoon. The eyes of all those around her – especially his – had become progressively skeptical as she went about her routine in a half-dazed state. And with every proceeding minute, the walls and corridors seemed to close in further and further, entrapping her in the building's taciturn atmosphere.

The same place that would free her had never felt more like a jail cell.

Her mobile device buzzes as soon as she exits the safeguarded boundaries of the establishment, indicating five missed communications from Armin throughout the recent hours. She attempts to return the call immediately, but her fingers are too shaky to put pressure on anything on the touchscreen, and for the first time, Mikasa is forced to use audio activation instead.

When her childhood friend's voice resonates at the other end, her footsteps finally become somewhat steady again.

" _Mikasa_." Armin sounds abrupt, though collected.

She tries to respond with the same attitude. "You saw the bulletin, I assume."

"Mom and dad have incinerated all their records and dumped all the ingredients for now." The young man lowers his voice to a whisper. "They don't think anything will be traced back to them since you're their only case, but I'm sure you would agree…that we have to play things safer now."

Sometime during his grim words, her eyes begin to dart around in paranoia, even delivering a prolonged look at a young mother passing by with a stroller.

"Yes, I understand completely."

"You know what this means, though, don't you?" Armin sighs with dejection. "Until we find a solution…you won't be able to leave your house to go anywhere starting tomorrow – at least anywhere with a scanner."

 _Which means everywhere_.

She bites her lip at the foreseeable fact, nearly drawing blood.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa."

" _Don't be_." Somehow, she draws enough strength for the reassurance. "You've all given me so much for more than 23 years, and it's finally time that I handled myself for a bit. Good-bye for now, Armin – please stay safe."

As she hangs up and saunters forward, cracks form along the veins of Mikasa's heart, splitting open their resilient walls and hindering the pumps of dauntless blood that have sustained her. In that moment, she grieves not for the inevitability of her incarceration, but the tragic loss of opportunities that would have granted her the most majestic of wings. So close was her ascension away from the very philosophies that now suppress her again, but it seems that on this day, fate has finally drained itself of every vestige of grace.

 _You have sinned, Mikasa Ackerman_. An apparition of the government spokeswoman suddenly surfaces at the forefront of her mind, pronouncing the harsh truth like a merciless cleric. Before she can shake away the emerging horror, the phantom rapidly takes on Levi's form – in the same eerie manner he always appears to her from the spinning Gyroscope - and from his thin lips come her final judgment.

 _And there is no redemption._

 _[To be Continued]_


End file.
